


"Eres un ser despreciable" y otras mentiras de Tobio-chan

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivir con Oikawa a veces es complicado</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Eres un ser despreciable" y otras mentiras de Tobio-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exorbitante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorbitante/gifts).



> El fic fue publicado también en fanfiction.net 
> 
> La vida universitaria es un dolor de cabeza algunas veces, ¿no?

Kageyama dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió. Saltó un par de centímetros sobre el sillón, agarrando la caja de leche antes de que ésta tocase el suelo e hiciera un desastre total en medio de la sala. El televisor siguió sonando, transmitiendo el partido. Era un juego importante, sin lugar a dudas. Japón estaba por clasificar a la Copa Mundial, pero eso sólo sucedería si ganaba el partido contra Bulgaria. En realidad, el juego no estaba muy reñido. Los nipones llevaban ganando dos sets y Tobio podría apostar que ganarían el tercero. Sería una pena que no clasificaran si la copa iba a jugarse en casa.

―Te dije que dejaras de beber leche de la caja. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes, Tobio?

El reclamo de Oikawa fue lo primero que escuchó. Lo volteó a ver, sintiendo cómo unas gotas del blanco líquido escurrían por las comisuras de sus labios. Vio cómo se quitaba los zapatos, los dejaba en el recibidor y luego se deshacía de su bufanda y de la gabardina, tirándolas sobre el sillón que estaba a su lado, antes de tirarse en el mismo, jugueteando con las llaves entre sus dedos.

―” Bienvenido, Oikawa-san. ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, amor? ¿Tienes hambre? Hice lo que más te gusta y te compré panes de leche, ven aquí, voy a darte un beso porque pareces cansado.” ¿Es realmente tan difícil recibirme así, Tobio-chan?

Aventó las llaves sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente y volvió a suspirar. Kageyama sabía que se encontraba irritado, así que dejó la caja de leche en el suelo y se acercó al castaño sin decir nada, se acomodó como pudo y le dio un beso en los labios, bastante corto.

―Sabes a leche…

―Es porque la he estado tomando toda la tarde…

―Realmente te gusta, ¿uh?

―…es la costumbre.

―¿Entonces no cocinaste nada?

Desvió la mirada y frunció los labios. Se sonrojó ligeramente, más que nada por vergüenza.

―No me digas… volviste a quemar algo.

El tercer suspiro de la noche resonó cerca de él y vio cómo el contrario cerraba los ojos y se frotaba las sienes, intentando mantenerse en calma. Lo escuchó murmurarse un par de cosas, alguna especie de mantra que lo ayudaba a mantener la paciencia. Sonrió, volvió a suspirar, medio gruñó y luego suspiró nuevamente, antes de retirar la mano.

―Qué más da… voy a pedir comida. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

―…estaría bien un poco de curry de cerdo.

―Pues voy a pedir sushi.

Se apartó cuando Oikawa se levantó con cierta brusquedad y desapareció por la cocina. Escuchó ese sonido extraño que hacía cuando se tragaba un grito y luego la risa (que de divertida no tenía nada), de cuando estaba enojado. Kageyama volvió a su sitio en el sofá que quedaba de frente a la pantalla. De haber sido otra la situación, probablemente le hubiera reclamado a Tooru por semejante trato, o tal vez hubiese ido a darle consuelo con mimos, pero estaba seguro de que nada de eso terminaría bien. No lo culpaba. Después de todo, no la estaba pasando bien; era, desde los 19, un jugador regular en el equipo nacional de Japón, por lo que debería de estar dando todo de sí en la cancha que él miraba a través de la pantalla, cosa que no estaba haciendo. Según tenía entendido, tenía que presentar antes los exámenes finales, puesto que las evaluaciones de la universidad se cruzaban con la copa mundial. Eso significaba que, en primer lugar, no podría jugar las eliminatorias. Ese primer punto era de por sí demasiado malo. Si perdían, iba a culparse por no poder estar ahí para ayudar al equipo; si ganaban (como parecía que iban a hacer), comenzaría a pensar que no era indispensable para el resto de sus compañeros, por más artículos que le hubieran dedicado en publicaciones nacionales y por más entrevistas donde el resto de los jugadores lo hubiesen mencionado como el mejor acomodador en años.

En una segunda parte, tenía que estudiar el doble de lo que hacía normalmente, puesto que el curso todavía tenía un par de semanas más antes de los exámenes donde vendrían cosas que todavía no habían revisado en clases. Con la necesidad de aprobar de una buena vez, había terminado asistiendo a asesorías en las tardes. De no haber sido Oikawa, probablemente hubiera optado por repetir el curso (él lo hubiera hecho… si continuase estudiando, por supuesto), pero el castaño tenía presión por todas partes, empezando por sus progenitores que, aunque eran generosos a la hora de mandarle recursos monetarios, exigían un desempeño igual de bueno. Había obtenido una beca por excelencia académica, que les permitía a ambos más comodidades de las necesarias y estaba seguro de que el mayor no querría privarse de las mismas. Finalmente, estaba esa horrible regla del equipo universitario que exigía al menos 70% de las materias aprobadas para continuar en las actividades del club. Aunque dicha condición estaba desligada del nacional, sabía de sobra que el equipo universitario era igual de importante para Tooru.

Por si aquello fuera poco, estaba una situación más que les había causado escozor a ambos desde siempre: estaba cerca su cumpleaños. Y en general nada malo tendría que haber en ello, puesto que en los dos años anteriores su novio se había portado de manera increíble. La situación era ésta: jugaba actualmente en el sub-18, pero apenas dejase de tener 17, ascendería a la escuadra nacional. La misma en la que estaba el castaño. Si bien habían aprendido a convivir con todo y sus fricciones, también era cierto que desde la secundaria no estaban en el mismo equipo. Oikawa lo había reconocido e incluso había dicho un montón de cosas buenas cuando le preguntaron sobre él en una entrevista. Reconocía que era un gran armador, incluso mejor que él. Y ése era el problema. Tooru, que no era exactamente un prodigio, estaba de titular y nadie dudaría que le cederían el capitanazgo en cuanto se retirase el capitán actual, pero la llegada de Tobio haría que las cosas cambiasen. Había altas probabilidades de que se convirtiese en el primer armador, quitándole a Oikawa el lugar que tenía, lo que equivaldría a volverse, en cierta manera, un obstáculo en su carrera.

Sorprendentemente, Tooru lo convenció de que aceptase la oferta. Dijo que ya verían cómo se arreglaban, pero advirtió también que no le dejaría su lugar en el equipo. Estaban a mediados de noviembre y quedaba poco más de un mes para que cumpliera años. Seguramente estaría jugando a inicios de febrero. Sabía que Oikawa pensaba en ello como una suerte echada, como si cada día fuese un segundo menos en una bomba de tiempo y a causa de eso, se estaba exigiendo de más a sí mismo. En resumen, el mal humor de su novio estaba por demás justificado.

El juego ya estaba por terminar; quedaban unos puntos más, pero dudaba que Bulgaria pudiese remontar con la diferencia que tenían. El armador levantó el balón, pero Ushijima apenas pudo acomodarse y salió fuera. Aunque no era muy expresivo, se veía algo molesto. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber por qué las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Volteó nuevamente, con dirección a la cocina. La pared no lo dejaba ver nada, pero era claro que el castaño seguía ahí. Lo dudó un momento y terminó por apagar el televisor. Tomó el empaque de la leche y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el mayor. Lo encontró recargado en la barra, mirando el contenido ennegrecido de la olla mientras comía natilla de chocolate, con un expresión indescifrable, sin la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando.

―¿Ganaron? ― Preguntó.

―¿No debería ser “ganamos”, Oikawa-san?

―No estoy jugando con ellos, ¿o sí?

Tobio se maldijo internamente.

―Ushijima mandó un punto afuera en el último set. El balón iba para un diestro, a pesar de que sabían dónde estaba…

―A cualquiera le sucede.

―Bokuto golpeó dos balones mientras caían y tuvo que fintar. Suzuki perdió un punto, porque el señuelo de Kawasaki quedó muy bajo…

―…todos tenemos malos días al jugar.

―Oikawa-san…

―No empieces, Tobio. De todos modos van a ganar, ¿cierto?

―Pero podrían tener una victoria aplastante si estuvieras ahí…

―Pero no lo estoy.

―Te estás esforzando para jugar bien en el mundial… deberías de relajarte un poco. Además hoy es viernes, ¿por qué no te tomas un día libre?

―¿Tienes práctica mañana?

―Sí

―Entonces ya sabes por qué no lo tomaré.

Lo sabía. Años atrás, le había dicho a Oikawa que un “día libre” era un desperdicio. Si le pedía a Oikawa que descansara y él iba a su práctica, sería un día de entrenamiento que podría cambiar muchas cosas para ambos. Dejó el empaque de la leche sobre la barra y le quitó la natilla de las manos. Iban para su tercer año de relación y llevaban un par de meses viviendo juntos. Había aprendido que, a veces, él también tenía que ser un poco más flexible.

―¿Y si mejor nos quedamos juntos? ― Propuso entonces, ganándose finalmente la mirada del mayor ―Si falto un día… no debería estar tan mal… creo.

Frunció los labios, sin saber qué tan pertinente era tomarlo por el cuello, aunque fue lo que terminó haciendo luego de unos segundos.

―¿Piensas faltar a tu práctica solamente porque quieres que descanse? ― Oikawa elevó una ceja. El resto de su cara era inexpresiva.

―…es que… ¿Puedo pedir algo egoísta, Oikawa-san?

―No pienso prepararte curry de cerdo mañana, ¿entiendes?

―No… no es eso.

―¿Entonces qué quieres? ― Se escuchaba algo irritado y el hecho de que no lo rodease con los brazos lo reafirmaba.

―Hmn… bueno… ― Su ceño se arrugó por costumbre, volvió a desviar la mirada e hizo un puchero con los labios ―. Has estado muy ocupado últimamente… ― Murmuró, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían a la cara. Como medida, sólo atinó a fruncir más el gesto. Escuchó a Oikawa reír ―. …e-es decir, sé que es importante, p-pero aunque compartimos cama… ―. Era tan complicado hablar de eso… ―. H-hace como dos semanas que… a-antes tú… y-ya sabes. C-casi todos los días… hmn…

Todo su cuerpo se erizó y terminó encogiéndose cuando escuchó una nueva risa por parte de su novio y sintió el aliento del mismo sobre su oreja. Pronto, los brazos que tanto deseaba lo envolvieron en un abrazo desde la cintura.

―¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos quedarnos en casa mañana a hacer el amor todo el día? ― Susurró juguetón.

La cara prácticamente le ardía. Cuando el contrario lo decía de esa manera, era todavía peor que como había sonado en su mente.  A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a hacer esa clase de proposiciones, ni a la poca vergüenza que tenía su amante para sacar a relucir ese tipo de temas. Sin embargo, el plan había funcionado. Oikawa estaba relajado y, si tenía que sincerarse, sí quería un poco de dichas atenciones, así que terminó por asentir.

―Si es así, no me parece tan mala idea… aunque debo llamar a mi senpai para cancelar la asesoría de micro economía…

Kageyama se sintió bastante complacido y le dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

―Me gusta tu sonrisa ― dijo el castaño.

―A mí me gustan las tuyas, Oikawa-san. Sobre todo cuando lo haces sinceramente ― aceptó.

―¿Estás diciendo que no sonrío sinceramente cada vez que lo hago?

―Es obvio cuando lo haces por compromiso. Al menos para mí.

―Se me olvidaba que eras una especie de acosador.

Su ceño volvió a arrugarse y en un impulso infantil, le enseñó la lengua, antes de gruñir por lo bajo, en una actitud bastante pueril. Pero no podía negarlo tampoco. Desde que había conocido al mayor en la secundaria, había encontrado en él algo que no le permitía apartar la vista cuando lo tenía enfrente, algo que lo obligaba a observarlo estuviera o no en la cancha. Sabía cómo fruncía la nariz cuando algo le disgustaba, cómo hacía un puchero con sus labios cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, cómo sonreía cuando estaba molesto o cuando estaba feliz o cuando la persona que tenía adelante le desagradaba, sabía cómo juntaba las manos cuando estaba nervioso o cómo jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba ansioso, cómo se acomodaba el cabello y ese pequeño tic que tenía en la ceja izquierda cuando se enfrentaba a demasiado estrés.

―Si hay algo que adoro más que tu sonrisa, son las caras que pones. ¡Son horribles! Pero nada más horrible que cuando sonríes forzadamente, podrías hacer llorar a un niño ― comentó el castaño, riéndose de sus gestos.

―No te burles.

―Hago lo que me venga en gana.

―Eres un ser despreciable…

―Y tú eres el novio de un ser despreciable, creo que es claro quién de los dos está más torcido.

―¿Por qué no te mueres, Oikawa-san?

―Porque si me muero, vas a llorar mucho.

―Por supuesto que no. El día en que te mueras, será día de fiesta nacional y yo seré muy feliz, porque entonces no tendré que soportarte más.

Claramente no se detuvo a pensar en lo que acababa de decir. A veces no tenía filtro entre cabeza y boca. Aunque sabía que a veces tenían charlas pesadas o que se decían cosas terribles durante las discusiones, no contaba con que Oikawa sonriera de aquella manera, un tanto irónica.

―Ya veo. Bueno, con un poco de suerte no tendré que vivir mucho tiempo.

Le dio un beso corto y lo soltó, suspirando antes de tomar la natilla que había quedado sobre la barra y dirigirse a la salida. Hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de cometer.

―Oikawa-san…

―La gente muere todos los días, quizás un auto me arrolle mañana o me asalten pasado o alguien me odie mucho o alguna exnovia se haya convertido en psicópata o vengan los aliens y me lleven…

―Oikawa-san, yo…

―Es una pena, porque si tú murieses, seguramente lloraría mucho.

 ―Oikawa…

―Bueno, tengo que pedir sushi o se hará más tarde y realmente, realmente tengo hambre.

―Oi-

―En serio hiciste un desastre en la estufa, ¿eh?

―Oika-

―Me pregunto si me podrán mandar una ración extra de camarón….

Para entonces había salido ya de la cocina y Kageyama no atinó a hacer otra cosa que seguirlo a la sala. El castaño no perdió tiempo y se dedicó a pedir la comida. Una vez hubo terminado, marcó el número del senpai con el que tomaba asesorías para cancelar la sesión del día siguiente. Al parecer lo riñeron un poco, pero al final consiguió que el chico del otro lado del teléfono accediera.

―Oikawa-san

―Voy a ir a la tienda a comprar algo de beber, Tobio. Si viene el repartidor, toma dinero de mi billetera y págale, está en la gabardina.

―¡Pero…!

―Descuida, descuida, me aseguraré de traer algo para ti.

Lo estaba evitando y lo sabía. Conocía el motivo: lo había herido. Y probablemente no hubiera sido tan grave en cualquier otro momento, pero el castaño llevaba demasiadas cosas encima. Necesitaba sentirse útil y él, en otras palabras, le había dicho que no lo necesitaba. Comenzaba ya a ponerse los zapatos cuando lo detuvo.

―¡Oikawa-san, no es cierto!

―¿Uh?

―Lo que dije ― aclaró, viendo cómo el otro se detenía.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―¡Lo que dije en la cocina!

―¿Dijiste algo?

―¡Oikawa-san!

Le fastidiaba que hiciera eso, que fingiera que las cosas no habían sucedido y que las evitara poniendo distancia entre ambos. Además, Oikawa solía ser una especie de contenedor, iba guardándose cosas, poco a poco, sin decir nada. Cuando ya no podía seguir almacenando molestias o pesares, explotaba. Pero sus maneras de lidiar con eso eran tan diferentes como inesperadas. Una vez le había gritado hasta hartarse, otra vez había entrenado hasta el cansancio, otra más había dirigido su malestar hacia una chica que parecía estar siguiéndolo desde unos días atrás y la que probablemente le había dolido más había sido aquella en la que lo había encontrado en la mesa, con todos los libros abiertos, desesperado y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Tal vez no sería muy listo, pero sabía que era mejor zanjar los problemas en cuanto surgían; extinguir el fuego antes de que Tooru resultase quemado.

―¿Qué quieres, Tobio?

Ya lo estaba observando, con ese gesto que decía que, si no se apresuraba a hablar, el contrario terminaría por marcharse.

―Yo… no es cierto lo que dije. Eso de que… sería feliz si te murieras ―. Admitió, luchando por mantenerle la mirada a pesar de que quería apartarla.

Oikawa suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. Lo vio descalzarse nuevamente y acercarse hasta donde estaba. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Tobio recargó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó también.

―…yo también lloraría mucho si te murieras, Oikawa-san ― susurró.

―Lo sé ― respondió el contrario.

―¿En serio?

―Estás a punto de llorar porque piensas que me heriste con tus palabras, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo diablos podrías ser feliz si me muriera? Además, no tendrías a nadie que te cocinara curry de cerdo, o que apagara el televisor por ti si te quedases dormido, o que te dejara beber leche del empaque. En otras palabras, Tobio, me necesitas.

Lo meditó un poco y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero más allá de eso, había un montón de cosas que le faltarían si el contrario se marchase. Su calor durante las noches, su voz, sus besos, sus caricias, los chistes malos, las burlas, la paciencia que tenía para hacerlo entrar en razón, sus movimientos en la cancha, su cabello despeinado en las mañanas… estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que, en realidad, ya no se imaginaba sin ella.

―Oikawa-san…

―¿Si?

―Te amo.

El castaño volvió a reír.

―Eso también lo sé.

―…y lo voy a hacer siempre…

―¿En serio?

―Incluso si me odias por quitarte tu lugar en el equipo nacional…

―¿Sabes que eres un idiota?

―...cállate.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?

―Pues…

―¿Pues?

―…no lo sé.

―¿Qué tal si me das un beso?

―…no quiero darte un beso.

―¿Quieres darme dos?

―…no.

―Sabes que lo deseas, Tobio.

―Claro que no…

La charla se prolongó un par de minutos, pero al final terminó cediendo, con el ceño arrugado y el rostro rojo. Le dio un beso y luego no quiso soltarlo. Esa noche, el repartidor de sushi llegó a tiempo y Oikawa obtuvo una ración extra de camarón. El cochambre en la estufa continuó pegándose y Japón ganó contra Bulgaria; Ushijima terminó molesto y asesinó al armador sustituto con la mirada. La natilla de chocolate quedó olvidada sobre la mesa; nadie salió a la tienda a comprar bebidas y la ventisca del otoño agitó la cortina de una habitación en la que no había espacio para el frío.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, si llegaron aquí, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
